Idle Hands
by Cleric of Nayru
Summary: Midoriya finds himself in an unexpected intimate moment.


**A/N:** I honestly don't know where this came from, but I wrote it at 4am in order to go to sleep. Brushing the old cobwebs off to get back into writing.

 **Teasing Hair**

Midoriya Izuku didn't know when he began playing with Mina's hair. He didn't plan on running his fingers through her silky curls, or twirl his fingers around a lock to tease it, when this whole thing started. In fact, he was trying to figure out the least awkward way to pull his hand from around her. Still, Midoriya is here and he is definitely playing with Ashido's hair. He should do something about that.

The whole situation started one Sunday afternoon when Izuku was bored. He finished his homework for the weekend, already did his Sunday workout routine, and all of his close friends were either busy with homework or went out to run errands. Deku didn't feel like going outside, so he went to the 1-A common area to watch some TV. The news channels didn't appear to have any new stories or information about heroes or villain activities, so he channel surfed until he found a marathon of the newest season of Terrace House. He hadn't watched it since he moved out of his mom's apartment and into the UA dorm, so he settled down on the couch, threw his arms wide, and got lost in the reality TV drama.

He was about 20 minutes into an episode, completely engrossed in Yuudai Arai's passionate speech about why he wanted to be a chef, when he suddenly felt the seat cushion to his left bounce.

"Hey, what'cha watching?" Midoriya freaked out a little as he twisted his head and saw Ashido Mina bouncing in her seat next to him, leaning in to see the TV. "Terrace House? Wow Midoriya, I would've never guessed you would watch trashy reality TV shows."

Izuku blushed and turned away from the pink girl who was suddenly sitting *very* close to him. "Oh! W-Well, my m-m-mom really l-likes this show. The news is dead, so I f-figured I'd catch up on it so we could talk about it the next time she calls."

Mina's eyes lit up as she smiled. "That's so cool! Now I can have someone to talk about these shows with too! Jirou's such a drag." Mina threw her head back dramatically, unintentionally trapping Midoriya's hand which was still stretched out on the couch. "She's all about homework, and hero stuff, and music, but she totally hates TV shows like this. I asked her to come watch something and she was all, 'I'd rather study for Ectoplasm's quiz tomorrow.'"

Midoriya snickered, mentally doing everything he could to avoid freaking out over his arm's position around the pretty girl next to him. "Y-yeah, that test is gonna be a beast tomorrow."

Mina rolled her eyes as she settled into the couch. "Don't remind me. I'm totally unprepared for it. Indefinite functions make my head spin enough, I can't even with definite functions."

Izuku tried to calm himself as he realized he wouldn't be getting his hand back. Turning back to the TV, he sighed. "I actually think I finally got the hang of them. If you want, after dinner I could go over some of it with you and see if that helps?"

"Really?" Mina leaned in and gave Izuku a quick hug before moving back to her previous position. "You rock, dude. Thanks! Ooh, the show's coming back on."

It took Izuku a while to relax and accept the situation he found himself in. Luckily, the show helped distract him and even get him to laugh at Ashido's running commentary. He lost himself in the drama for a while until a shift of pressure indicated to the boy that his arm was free. Izuku began to discreetly pull his hand back when his fingers brushed along a few locks of hair near one of Mina's horns and his brain froze.

"So soft," The green haired boy thought after a moment as he absentmindedly touched her hair. "I mean, I take care of my hair so it's not rough or anything like that, but Ashido's hair is on a whole new level. It's like I'm touching silk. I could do this all day and still be fascinated. I wonder what shampoo she uses? How long does it takes her to get all of the knots out? I bet she conditions religiously."

So lost was he in his wonder that Midoriya didn't even realize what he was doing until he glanced down at Ashido's face. She was intently staring forward, and a small coloring of lilac was gently spreading on her cheeks. Her mouth was slightly open, though Midoriya couldn't tell if it was from surprise or enjoyment. The full implications of this did not immediately register, but instead a soft smile spread on Midoriya's face as he thought about how pretty Mina looked at that moment, almost vulnerable and innocent.

Mina shot a quick glance toward Midoriya and her blush tripled upon seeing his smile. "Midoriya-"

"Oh my!" The pair on the couch quickly twisted around to see Jirou and Momo standing behind them. Momo's mouth was covering her mouth slightly, indicating that she was the one who spoke, while Jirou had her phone stretched out in front of her, emitting soft clicks. "My apologies, Midoriya, Mina. We didn't mean to interrupt you at such a moment."

"Heh," Snorted Jirou. "It's fine. I already got the perfect shots of it. This is romance gold."

"W-what are you two doing here?" Mina squeaked. "Weren't you studying?!"

Jirou replied, "We just decided to take a break and came to take up your offer to watch TV. We didn't realize you already found a cute boy to snuggle up with as a replacement."

"I-It-It's not-"

"NO WAY!" Everyone turned toward the entrance to the kitchen where Mineta and Kaminari were staring, slack-jawed, at Midoriya with his arm around Ashido on the couch. The two quickly dropped to their knees and began bowing. "WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY! MIDORIYA, YOU ARE A GOD!" Midoriya's face grew progressively hotter. "A GOD WE SAY!"

With the situation quickly escalating, Midoriya knew one thing: there was absolutely, positively no way anyone was going to believe him when he says this was all a misunderstanding.

—–

AN: Pretty much every romantic or flirty situation I was ever in up until college was completely coincidental and unintentional. I figured Deku's luck seems to be running the same way. I hope it's not unbearable to read (I wrote the whole thing on Tumblr mobile).


End file.
